


Sound

by Comaduster



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comaduster/pseuds/Comaduster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith hardly sleeps, but when she does it's only with help from a fellow runner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound

There never was true silence.

The city never slept and neither did Faith.

She would slip out from under the cold sheets and quietly step through the empty quarters, feeling the gusts of wind coming through the high rise windows that were always left open for runner access.

There was always a steady hum and a soft glow of ambient light that filled the loft. The noise beckoned and she always found herself sitting out on the ledge, a knee pulled up to her chest.

She watched the city breathe. The city, Glass, that would soon be beneath her sister’s watch. The future was so unpredictable, so uncertain, and yet she tried to see the invisible, the impossible.

She didn’t know what she was doing.

Warm fingers slipped over her shoulder and a smooth voice spoke to her in the purple haze of the nightlife below. “Can’t sleep?”

Faith smirked, “When do I ever?”

Icarus wrapped his long fingers around her tiny hand and pulled her up and away from the edge she loved to live on.

“When I make you.” He gave her that childish grin he seemed to favor, “Come on.”

She would always follow him, let him lead her across the concrete floor that made her feet ache with cold until he fell onto the sofa, dragging her down with him. Her head fell against his chest each time. 

She never could resist the comfort and safety his arms offered. Never could push him away when he brushed her hair away from her face.

Icarus never went any further. He stayed his hands and gave only when she needed, only when she wanted. She never asked, simply let it build until her thoughts were clear in her posture and how she shifted her gaze. He could feel the stress coming off of her when they ran and he always knew when he’d wake up and find her sitting on the ledge in the middle of the night, contemplating life.

Icarus knew when she needed him.

He liked these nights, the ones when she couldn’t rest her mind. He liked putting her at ease just by simply holding her in his arms and taking her mind off of it all just long enough for her to finally get some decent sleep.

He wouldn’t admit it, but he slept better too.

Faith woke that morning and she was warm, rested, and comfortable. But there was something new. A hand gently holding hers and soft lips resting against her temple.

Faith didn’t argue.

Because for the first time in a long time, there was silence. All she could hear was a heartbeat.


End file.
